earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lael'valin
=Lael'valin Skystrider= Lael'valin Skystrider is a quiet member of the Drunken Monkey Brewery, father of Laeldre Skystrider and Brother-In-Law to Merion Rubycore. He currently resides in a small cottage in Starfall Village in Winterspring, together with his partner Dorenar Silverardor. =Biography= Quel'dorei Era Lael'valin grew up as the son of a lower noble couple (names unknown) in Silvermoon. His parents are known to have treated their son very badly (his brother-in-law once mentioned physical violence from Lael'valin's mother) for reasons they would not disclose. It is generally assumed they were disappointed with Lael'valin's refusal to follow into his father's footsteps and study magic, and disapproving of his great curiosity about foreign lands and cultures. Lael'valin was best friends with the neighbour's son, Merion Rubycore since early childhood and the two boys would repeatedly get into trouble with their parents for roaming dangerous areas. Merion had a twin sister, Deirdre, who was sent away to study in Dalaran as a child. Reaching adulthood, Lael'valin decides to travel and research other cultures, acquiring diplomatic and linguistic skills and often putting other Sin'dorei off with his tolerance for races commonly considered savage or evil. After his return from one particularly long trip, Deirdre Rubycore returns to Silvermoon, her studies in Dalaran complete, and is introduced to Lael'valin through her twin brother. The two fall in love at first sight and are married soon after. In order to not worry his wife with more potentially dangerous journeys and contacts, Lael'valin applies for the Silvermoon City Guard and trains in the ways of a Spellbreaker. Deirdre continues refining her magic under guidance of the Magister Lyne Blooddawn. Lyne has first met Deirdre in Dalaran and since had a crush on the young woman, causing a rivalry with Lael'valin that persisted even after Deirdre had already chosen her partner. After years of a happy marriage, Deirdre gives birth to a daughter, named Laeldre Skystrider (a fusion of her parents' names). The couple's happiness is interrupted by the Third War and the destruction of the sunwell. Sin'dorei Era While the War itself and the Sunwell's destruction has been endured comparatively well by the Skystrider family, the following time of addiction hits Deirdre Skystrider hard. Although Lael'valin denies it desperately, his wife is unable to deal with the new situation. Like many other Sin'dorei, she eventually succumbs to the addiction and turns into what would soon be called Wretched by the Blood Elves. In her mindless rage for mana sources, she injures her husband and allegedly kills young Laeldre, before she is caught and killed by the Guards. Lael'valin blames himself and his lack of a reaction to his wife's suffering for the loss, and develops an obsession with control and a hatred for the magic that drove Deirdre only deeper into her addiction, which leads him to seek out the path of the Warlock for himself. Arguably, he may also have deliberately sought the danger of handling demonic power due to self-destructive tendencies. A distraction arises when Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider addresses his people to follow him into Outlands in order to seek help and power from Illidan Stormrage. Whether out of a lingering sense of duty or to forget anything else for a while, Lael'valin joins the group and follows the Prince through the events depicted in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. He returns to Silvermoon in a state of silence and refuses to tell anyone what happened during that time, picking up where he left off in his demonic training immediately. The Burning Crusade Era A drastic change in Lael'valin's life is brought to him by way of the troll Hukari Hexxen, who tells him about a young Sin'dorei woman he met. A woman who carries the name of Lael'valin's daughter. It is quickly revealed that she is indeed Laeldre Skystrider, and has been stolen away by Lyne Blooddawn during the incident with her mother while her father was unconscious. The Magister had proclaimed Laeldre his stepdaughter and sought to raise a second Deirdre. Father and daughter reunite and Lyne is put to trial, condemned to Exile (for a short while, his title has been transferred honourably to Lael'valin, but he has since laid it down again). He swears revenge on Lael'valin Skystrider, and returns to the scene not much later, now aligned with the Burning Legion. So far, several attempts of his on Lael'valin's and Laeldre's life have been swarted. Lael'valin has left Outlands, but not the alliance forged there. He spends considerable time in Shadowmoon Valley, acting as a guard for the Black Temple under the name of Felsoul (an allusion to a damning pact he has made with his demons during the time in Garithos' prison). He does not disclose his reasons for doing so, but according to his daughter, he cannot be shaken from his decision at all. ((Note: For the sake of continuity, the Author/Player considers all lore-related WoW bosses alive, unless their death/defeat is inevitable for the continuation of a race's history, or their related content has been changed in or removed from the game.)) Lael'valin is currently together with the Treasure Hunter Dorenar Silverardor, who has not only conquered his heart, but also reminded him of his own old adventurous lifestyle. Lael'valin accompanies Dorenar on his treasure hunts more and more often. In a recent event, Lyne has challenged Lael'valin to an all-or-nothing fight. The details of the battle are unknown, as the only eyewitnesses have been Lael'valin's demons who have little mind for recounting more than the outcome. An outcome in which Lyne has been killed once and for all by being thrown into a lava stream and Lael'valin was saved from dying himself by help of his Felguard and his Succubus, who lead Dorenar and Laeldre to his position. Lael'valin has lost an arm in the ordeal, but according to him, this is a more than small price for the safety of his loved ones. =True Identity= Lael'valin is in reality the bronze dragon Antediluvos, who has chosen to live through a complete life as a Sin'dorei, including the sealing of his own memory of what he truly is in order to have the purest experience possible. The seal has since been broken by the unforseen demonic pact he has made as Lael'valin, but even so, Antediluvos has decided to continue his chosen life until the day of Lael'valin's death. =In Wrath of the Lich King= To Come =Quotes= "I deliver you only the finest silver bars, my friend. Oh, do not be silly, of course they are not hollow. Do I look like a smuggler to you, my friend?" "Care for a pipe?" "A reason? I want to see it through. I have to. That's all the reason I need." "It may have been unwise. Maybe, I admit, a bit of a rash decision. But I regret nothing. I know life, love and loss. I know what time really means." =Gallery= Image:Buttercup.jpg|"Never ask a demon for the most terrifying name she can think of. Ho, Buttercup!" Image:Laelvalin.jpg|Lael'valin as he appears in Wrath of the Lich King. =External Links= WOW Armory Bronze Dragonflight Tenchan 18:17, 3 October 2008 (UTC)